1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gaskets of the type used to establish gas and fluid tight seals between two members to be clamped together.
2. Related Art
In establishing a gas tight seal between two members to be clamped together, such as a cylinder head and an engine block, it is common to use a cylinder head gasket having one or more layers. Generally, at least one of the layer(s), sometimes referred to as a functional layer, has a combustion bead which deforms elastically when sandwiched between the cylinder head and engine block to establish the gas tight seal. This gas tight seal must be maintained even during relative movement of the members being sealed, e.g. lifting of the cylinder head away from the engine block during operation of the engine. One approach gasket manufactures have taken is to increase the thickness of the gasket in certain locations, thereby increasing the biasing force by the combustion bead against the engine block or cylinder head. Another approach some gasket manufactures have taken is to include one or more compression limiters adjacent the combustion beads of their gaskets. In operation, the compression limiters prevent full flattening of the combustion bead between the cylinder head and the engine block.